Monika and Meghan
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: Please don't read this unless you have low standards, I don't know where to paragraph, it's my first story, I think I spent too long building up, and it's just pure garbage. Has ultra bang, girl dong, and butt stuff. Give me feedback on how to improve, no need to tell me how bad it is, or how bad I am. I've come to terms with both.


It was a black night, no stars pierced the threshold of the sky, allowing the pure darkness to consume the main barracks of Rainbow, the hive where the world's elite come to rest. However, a vast majority of the operators were out, defending the world from terrorism all over the globe. With 5 CTUs gone, the Navy SEALs and the GSG-9 were the only present squads.

The barracks were straightforward, ironically set up like Hereford, where a CTU is deployed currently. A basement, used only as an armory and firing range. First floor, reception with offices for public statements from Six herself. Second floor, a meeting room, commons and briefing room for the operators to group up for deployment. Third floor, men's sleeping quarters, every operator entitled to a small room for recreation and their own slumber. Fourth floor, women's quarters, likewise.

In Monika's room, no light remained other than the gentle glow of her creation, her MkIII RED scanner, or, "Spectre". While her comrades have only seen the scanning capabilities of her gadget, the master electrician programmed it to mimic a smartphone, enabling it to do nearly anything a smartphone could do. The gentle glow from her wrist was her reading a favorite of hers, Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven", a favorite of hers ever since she was a little girl in Leipzig. She was sprawled all over her bed, blankets covering the floor. She donned her usual sleep attire, a bare chest and black panties.

She closed the poem, and laid the Spectre on her bedside table. She was restless, between the thoughts of her teammates and friends putting it all on the line across the world, and hearing the party downstairs with the american and rest of her CTU, no doubt drunk under their stools. There was something else though, and she had to admit it to herself, she had a crush on the woman 3 rooms down the hall. Meghan, the younger american woman, beautiful, strong, protective. Bulging biceps, confident, and smart. Not just smart, brilliant, her knowledge rivals her own, a Naval Intel Officer vs. Ivy League schooling.

Monika has never questioned her sexuality, she knew she liked women, with no question. She's often stared at the other operators, such as Eliza's morning jogs or watching her neighbor Emanuelle get dressed through a hole in the wall, and Tina doesn't close the curtain all the way in the showers, soo it's not Monika's fault. But Meghan, is another story. In the weight rooms, Monika would watch her closely, her chest rise and fall on the bench, and her favorite of watching her ass pop out with every squat, and the post workout shower, Monika can recall a few times where she'd touched herself, watching. Almost every time she took dozens of pictures, all under a file titled "Meghan". She always tried to get a picture of her crotch, but it was always obscured by steam, or covered by a hand or curtain. No matter, she was always satisfied by the end of it.

At this point, the shy german had begun groping herself, recalling all of the moments, close calls, and the fun in between. Her small breasts enjoying the attention, her nipples becoming more apparent and sensitive. She had grown numbed to her own touching, so she migrated her hands to her favorite spot, her big, round, soft ass. Groping herself was nice, but she wanted more. She slid a finger into her butt, before inserting another. She let up on the onslaught on her left tit, and grabbed the nearby Spectre, quickly opening it and accessing the password protected file containing her teammates beautiful body. Her left hand navigating with ridiculous dexterity, scrolling through pictures and her right keeping a high speed with pleasuring her ass, panties still on.

Just as Monika was getting comfortable, her butt feeling blissful and her face a bright pink with blush, she heard footsteps. She didn't think much of it, probably a drunk Marcus wandering. However, the door slowly creaked open. " _Shit. I didn't lock the goddamn door."_ said Monika in a hushed tone, she flew into action, removing the hand from her backside, grabbi- The lights in her room shot on, before she could grab something to cover her chest, she settled for her hands. In the flurry, the Spectre landed on the floor, unknown to the owner.

"MARCU-, wait, Meghan!" yelled Monika, exposed before her crush. The green eyed blonde blushed and looked to the floor, trying to avoid looking at the blue eyed blondes half naked body. "I'm sorry Monika, I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing up this late?" asked Meghan, before spotting the device on the floor, picking it up and observing, before recoiling once she saw her own body, breasts exposed and back arched. "M-Monika… What is this?" asked the american, trying to comprehend what she spotted. "Meghan no p-p-please don't think ill of m-me! I-I'm just a b-big fan, and I-" the german was cut off, Meghan becoming more aggressive "Well, I wasn't expecting a cute little nerd to fancy me." She said before closing the door and locking it, as she walked towards Monika, she took a closer look at the SEAL, a loose tank top and basketball shorts. Meghan removed her top, her tan breasts let loose, a few sizes larger than Monika, before crawling onto the bed, slinking closer to the pale woman with a mischievous smile. The german opened her mouth, about to protest, before Meghan lunged in for a kiss, ramming her tongue into her mouth, taking the dominant role as quickly as possible.

A tattooed, muscular arm wrapped around a pale, soft waist and sucked in the woman, still lip locked and wide eyed. Meghan moved her hand downwards, cupping the girl's large ass, while releasing Monika from the kiss. Monika slumped down, only to have Meghan catch her, Monika could only manage to squeak out "Why are you doing this?". Meghan replied with "A cute nerd has a crush on me, why not make her night?", Monika felt herself smile and she decided to do something for Meghan, and reached for her crotch. She felt something, it certainly wasn't a vagina, it was gigantic. Monika looked up into Meghan's eyes, worryingly, and Meghan only smirked. She kneeled on the bed, removing the shorts, letting a semi flaccid cock hang between her thighs. It was thick, meaty, veiny, intimidating. It soon hardened, with it's owner seeing her love recoil in fear, to its full length, a staggering 12 inches, with a pair of full, hanging testicles. Meghan hungrily approached the submissive girl, removing her panties with haste, to expose a hairless pussy, glistening. "Please Meghan, I've never done it with a girl, let alone a man! Not my vagina, please, it couldn't fit you…" pleaded Monika. Meghan looked into her scared eyes and grew hornier, loving her reactions. "I think I saw you playing with this cute ass as I came in, I'll use that. In a moment, however. I don't want to hurt my new little toy, so I want you to suck my cock so it's nice and slippery." Before IQ could respond, Valkyrie straddled her partner and forced her giant penis in her mouth, only getting 4 inches in, before her precious girl couldn't accept more, Meghan felt the swishing of her tongue on her cock, with Monika pumping the base of her cock with both of her hands, Meghan let loose a batch of warm, thick, intoxicating cum into her girlfriends mouth, with her gulping every bit down, eager to love her. Meghan withdrew her penis, to empty her large testicles on Monika's face, and quickly glazed her face with a pint of cum, hot, thick and coating the germans face.

Meghan then forcefully turned Monika around, face down, ass up. Her saliva and semen covered cock pushed at Monika's soft ass, before being penetrated until she was ¾ dicklength into her, before Monika begged that she stop there. Meghan then began to pump, softly at first, and then viciously, determined to break in her new toy. She pulled on Monika's hair, desperate to see her cum covered face on the edge of orgasm before she came again, before she mustered up more of Monika's new favorite snack, spewed into her ass, so much that she was filled up, and her ass was leaking the yummy substance, with Meghans dick still shoved up it. The muscular woman whispered into the wheezing girls ear, telling her she was gonna cum one more time. Monika nodded vigorously shoving her cum dripping ass further in the air. Castenello removed her penis from the semen coated hole for a moment, to grab the Spectre. She began recording, and started with an opening shot of Monika's cum glazed face, before panning to her dripping ass. Meghan held the camera while fucking her comrade, pounding her powerfully, with her ass being violated repeatedly. Before Meghan came for her finale, she pulled out, grabbed her left hip with her right arm and violently flipped her, to straddle her and empty a gallon of cum all over her breasts, neck and face, before the tan woman shoved the pale girls tit in her mouth. After she was tired of that, Meghan shoved Monika's face into the cum puddle on the bed, that leaked from Monika's cum filled butt. Meghan turned off the camera, and brought Monika on top of her and took her into a deep kiss, she tasted her own semen on the girls saliva, this turned her on further, with her semi-flaccid dick rehardening to full mast. She would cum in her mouth elsewhere, her toy couldn't see that. She decided it's bedtime for her toy, and she "kissed" her goodnight, pressing the tip of her dick against her lips, precum remaining there, which Monika licked up.

Monika was left broken, her ass hurt, and her life happy. Meghan finally found someone to "take the load" for her, and it became a common thing between them.

Later that night, in Meghan's room…

Her gigantic cock was full length, it looked like she was trying to conceal a nightstick in her pocket. Her tattooed arm finally came to the door to open, before closing and locking. She took a mirror from her drawer and stripped all of her clothes.

Her penis still had her cum on it from Monika, she used this and applied it to her own toned, hard ass. She had only Monika in her mind, her fingers penetrating herself slowly. She flipped up, shoulder blades on the floor, cock directly overhead. Her massive length allowed her to suck her own cock, she did so while still fingering herself, hungry for the taste of cum, ready to drink every drop out of her penis. She came once, filling her mouth, before she pulled her fingers out of her ass and joined the other hand in vigorous pumping of the base of her penis. She came a second time, she hadn't finished the first, and made her gag as the white fluid ran down her cheeks, she knew she'd have little left, due to her fucking Monika senseless already, she went all in on the third, speeding up every motion, until she felt the fire in her crotch again, where she popped her cock out of her mouth and let it rain semen, all over her face, breasts, and all over the sheets. She ate the first two, but decided to let the last batch dry. Let her warm glaze soak into her skin. And with that, it was time to sleep.

Hey hey hey, that was really awful.


End file.
